Fatality!
Fatality! '''is the fourth case in Fluxford. It takes place in the entertaining and neon district of Partying Portico. Plot Following Elycia's lead on Mallory, they went to the arcade event happening in Partying Portico. Instead of finding Mallory, they find the body of championship gamer Jeremiah Rotzy, his guts spilling out of his stomach. In the first chapter, Elycia and the Player suspect three people of the murder: goth anarchist Mallory Muerte-Oscura, Canadian gamer Lucas Launders, and German gamer Nicolas Müller. It is also discovered that the killer plays Immortal Kombat and does yoga. At the end of the first chapter, a certain cosplayer comes up to the duo and says that she had lunch with the victim before his death. In the second chapter, cosplayer Shiruzu Migormi explains that she was eating in the food court with the victim. Along with Shiruzu, they also suspect arcade employee Lawrence Nightingale for the murder. The team also learns that the killer chews grape gum. At the end of the third chapter, there is reports of a hacking, the hacker under the alias The Tourist Trapper. In the third chapter, they see the hacking at the food court. With the help of Mallory, they stop the hacking. They also discover the murder weapon: a blade fan. Regardless, the team has built up enough evidence to arrest arcade employee Lawrence Nightingale for the murder. After a bit of evidence review, Nightingale finally confessed. Lawrence wants to protect his patrons that come for the annual arcade remix event. When he saw famous streamer Jeremiah screaming and abusing Cosplayer Migormi, he stepped in and took action. As Migormi fell to the floor, Lawrence picked up the blade fan used in Migormi's cosplay and opened Jeremiah's guts out. Nightingale was sentenced to seven years in prison. After trial, Migormi wants to pay Nightingale's bail but has lost her purse. After finding it, she pays it and Nightingale is free. Also after trial, Mallory assists the Player finding out the next location of the Tourist Trapper, the docks. Many cops and detectives are sent there immediately to stop this once and for all. Summary '''Victim * Jeremiah Rotzy (found with his guts spilled out in the arcade) Murder Weapon * Blade Fan Killer * Lawrence Nightingale Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect does yoga. *This suspect chews grape gum. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays 'Immortal Kombat'. *This suspect does yoga. *This suspect chews grape gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears animal ears. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays 'Immortal Kombat'. *This suspect does yoga. *This suspect chews grape gum. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays 'Immortal Kombat'. *This suspect does yoga. *This suspect chews grape gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays 'Immortal Kombat'. *This suspect does yoga. *This suspect chews grape gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. *This suspect wears animal ears. Killer's Profile *The killer plays 'Immortal Kombat'. *The killer does yoga. *The killer chews grape gum. *The killer wears blue. *The killer wears animal ears. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Arcade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Lanyard, Faded Binary Sheet) * Examine Bloody Lanyard. (Result: Blue Fibers) * Examine Faded Binary Sheet. (New Suspect: Mallory Muerte-Oscura) * Talk to Mallory and see if she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Gaming Stage) * Investigate Gaming Stage. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Picture) * Examine Faded Plaque. (New Suspect: Lucas Launders) * Talk to Lucas about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Picture. (Result: Face) * Examine Face. (New Suspect: Nicolas Müller) * Talk to Nicolas about his relationship with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer plays 'Immortal Kombat'.) * Analyze Blue Fibers. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer does yoga.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to the cosplayer about meeting the victim. (Result: Shiruzu plays 'Immortal Kombat' and does yoga) (New Crime Scene: Food Court) * Investigate Food Court. (Clues: Faded Badge, Victim's Phone) * Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Lawrence Nightingale) * Ask Lawrence if he knew the victim. (Result: Lawrence plays 'Immortal Kombat'.) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (9:00:00) (Result: Mallory's Texts) * Speak to Mallory about why she broke up with the victim. (Result: Mallory does yoga.) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Setup) * Investigate Victim's Setup. (Result: Security Camera, Bloody Metal Tip) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) * Examine Bloody Metal Tip. (Result: Purple Substance) * Analyze Unlocked Security Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: Lucas plays 'Immortal Kombat', Nicolas plays 'Immortal Kombat') * Analyze Purple Substance. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer chews grape gum.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Mallory to stop the hacking. (Result: Mallory chews grape gum.) (New Crime Scene: Messy Table) * Investigate Messy Table. (Clues: Faded Stand, Locked Camera, Katana Replica) * Examine Faded Stand. (Result: Shiruzu's Threat) * Learn why Shiruzu threatened the victim. (Result: Shiruzu chews grape gum.) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Examine Katana Replica. (Result: Lawrence's Katana) * Ask Lawrence about his katana on the crime scene. (Result: Lawrence does yoga and chews grape gum.) * Analyze Unlocked Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: Nicolas's Livestream) * Learn why Nicolas was talking about the victim on his livestream. (Result: Nicolas does yoga and chews grape gum, Lucas does yoga and chews grape gum.) * Investigate Leading Arcade Machines. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Blade Fan, Bloody Gum Pack) * Examine Blade Fan. (Result: Blue Fiber) * Examine Bloody Gum Pack. (Result: Gray Fiber) * Analyze Blue Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears blue.) * Analyze Grey Fiber. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears animal ears.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Tourist Trapped (4/5). Tourist Trapped (4/5) * Assist Shiruzu. * Investigate Food Court. (Result: Faded Purse) * Examine Faded Purse. (Result: Purse) * Give Shiruzu back her purse. (Reward: x 20,000) * Learn about the Tourist Trapper from Mallory. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Arcade. (Clues: Notepad) * Examine Notepad. (Result: Location) * Investigate Gaming Stage. (Clues: Locked Laptop) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Docks Location) * Move on to a new crime now! Category:PartyingPortico